


Missed

by intergalacticbooty



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Swagger and Cesaro share a special moment in the July 4th edition of RAW. It reminds both men of happier times, but are they willing to try something new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this is my actual legit OTP, not Ambreigns. I just don't write it often because I simply cannot do it justice. Hope you guys enjoy it regardless.

“Missed you so much, mi amor…” It’s a devilish purr from a man with an even more devilish grin. Jack nearly drops his water bottle then and there, spinning around to the source of the sultry tone. He doesn’t expect anyone else to be using his locker room tonight.

“Uh, heh, Cesaro…you haven’t called me that in a long, long time.” He swallows deeply, looking down shyly. Once upon a time, it wasn’t uncommon for Cesaro to cascade praises from any one of his known five languages. But that was years ago, three to be exact, and a nasty break up full of bitterness and jealousy saw to that. Jack shoulders most of the blame, but is glad that over the time they’ve patched it up enough to at least tolerate and greet one another.

“Cesaro, huh? So formal, Jackie…” The Swiss man emphasizes his statement by pinning his hands against the wall at either side of Swagger, effectively leaving him nowhere to go. “…you know that you, if anyone, are free to call me Toni.”

“Yeah, uh…” Where in the hell is this going? Sure, he and Cesaro are on moderately good terms, but they aren’t on ‘pin you against the wall while we’re both sweaty and half naked after a match’ terms. Right? His baby blues scan Cesaro’s strong features, trying to read into his expression deeper, but all those heated chocolate pools indicate is lust. “…Toni, what are you doing here, man?”

Cesaro pulls back then, licking at his thin bottom lip before hungrily eyeing Jack shamelessly. “It is not like you to play so innocent, Jackie.” He almost singsongs it, Jack’s breath hitching when the foreigner slides his hand gently under the left strap of his singlet, rubbing the skin there. “That moment we had in the ring tonight…I could feel that fire we used to have…didn’t you?”

“T-Toni, no, look…okay…” Jack quickly grabs his wrists, trying to push Cesaro back and will down his own arousal at the same time. Thank god for compression shorts, especially in his snug, older singlet. “…yeah, we did share a moment, okay. And it…it was awesome…” His lisp grows heavy as his nerves skyrocket, eyes darting away and avoiding that confused gaze of his former tag partner. “…b-but it doesn’t mean anything. It…it just doesn’t. That…that was before. It’s not us now.”

Toni looks beyond crestfallen, soft eyes seeming to harden as he takes a few steps back and gently slides his hands out of Jack’s hold. “I guess you’re right, Swagger. I…I’m sorry.” It’s so broken and soft and as he turns away Jack feels himself following, his body seemingly having a mind of its own as his long arms reach out instinctively.

He doesn’t know where and what exactly he plans to touch, but he ends up caressing the soft stubble of Cesaro’s cheek, the older male freezing for a moment before he tilts his head slightly, kissing at where the red wrist tape meets Jack’s palm. “W-We can be something different now…” He wishes his voice isn’t so unsteady, that his lisp wasn’t so pronounced.

“I would adore trying something new with you, mi amor…” He kisses more at Jack’s hand, sliding himself in even closer, and their chests pushing together before he speaks once more. “…it needn’t be anything too serious…we can just, how you say…give it the old college try?”

Jack snorts at that, but nods in assent and lets out a breathy moan when Cesaro continues his previous assault. He slides off the left strap of the singlet, giving the soft and freckled flesh there ghosting of kisses. “Christ, Toni…”

That devilish grin makes another appearance before Toni hungrily laps at Jack’s exposed nipple, effortlessly sliding his hands between the blonde’s thighs and palming him through his compression shorts. “Been needing you so badly, per favore…” Slipping into foreign languages, especially Italian, always got Jack extra hot. It is kinda hard to not moan regardless with Toni’s large, greedy hands grabbing at Jack’s hardening cock.

“Need you, too, Toni, fuck…” Jack hisses out, chewing into his bottom lip before the Swiss man claims it in a wet, hot kiss. Their tongues are wet and sloppy, Antonio quickly overpowering the younger male and ravaging his bottom lip, biting into the flesh there.

They take a moment to gulp in air greedily with panting breathes, before Cesaro is hungrily tugging at that singlet, sliding it down Jack’s sweat slick chest. “This tight little number, eh? This is from Wrestlemania 26 isn’t it?” Jack blushes at that because yeah it is snugger on him than it was back then. He hides behind his hands for a moment before Cesaro chuckles, beginning to kiss at more of his now nude torso. “Don’t be shy…I adore it.”

“I adore you.” It’s a rare moment of smoothness from Jack, who normally struggles with words and would much rather let his actions and hands do the talking. Which they do just now, sliding his hands down the back of Cesaro’s trunks, fingertips rubbing against the soft fuzz of hair there. “Gonna make me feel extra good, stud?”

He practically growls, arousal stumbling in deep as he senses Jack’s relaxation and eagerness. Antonio effortlessly slides to his knees, graceful and fluid as always. His hands slide down Jack’s chest and meet at the junction of his hips, just where the singlet stops. “You know I always will, mi amor…always treat my Jackie well.” He smirks then, before tugging the rest of the tight spandex material and compression shorts down.

Jack gasps out, the blast of cool air against his heated flesh causing goosebumps to pebble against his skin. “Jesus, Toni…fuck…” Cesaro simply chuckles, his calloused fingers curling around Jack’s throbbing length, the gasps from chills turning into high-pitched moans.

“Mind if I suck you, mon amour?” He uses Jack’s generous pre-cum to stroke his cock with ease, pulling back his sensitive foreskin before giving the head a kiss.

“L-Like you gotta ask, man, o-oh, shit…” The blonde tuft on the top of his head whooshes forward slightly when Jack knocks his head back against the locker, too lost in the pleasure of Cesaro slowly lapping at his length to care.

Cesaro just loves the sweet, natural taste of his former tag partner and swallows him down hungrily, ripping out gentle pants and praises as Jack tries his hardest to cover up his arousal. He’s always been modest about this, but Antonio has always drawn pleasure from forcing him outside of that bubble of modesty.

Today is no exception and he starts humming when he’s got that hot length deep down his throat, the vibrations causing Jack to cry out and grab at Toni’s bald head in frustration and arousal of equal measure. The American is so close to coming, that skilled mouth and sinful tongue doing wonders on his swollen flesh, but he’s just not ready for this to end. “T-Toni, stop…w-wait, I’m gonna come, don’t wanna come yet…want you inside me, Jesus…”


End file.
